Scooby Doo: Spooky Island
by K-L95
Summary: Ashley James a young girl who been a part of the Mystery gang's lives for so long they wanted her to be part of the Scooby gang so she came along to the Factory to help the gang but after the Mystery the gang broke up she stayed with Shaggy and Scooby the whole two years but she had to go back home a couple of times to help with her job/team. Two years later the team was back toget


It been about a five years since Ashley's father died when he was attacked when she first met the gang right now she's at the Wow-O-Toy Factory helping the gang capturing the Luna Ghost who'd kidnapped Daphne Blake who was one of her best friends since she knew as a child.

Right now she was with her other best friend Velma Dinkley who was trying to tell Fredrick 'Fred' Jones who's the leader of the Mystery Scooby Gang about the plan to rescue Daphne and capture the Luna Ghost.

As she was standing next to Velma she was worried for Shaggy and Scooby who was of course once again was going to distract the Luna Ghost while Ashley was trying to recuse Daphne which was part of Velma's plan as she can hear the Luna Ghost cackling through the air as Ashley was watching it flying in the air holding Daphne who was struggling to get free.

"Let go of me!" Daphne snapped "Okay, now I really have a wedgie!" She yelped "Fred! Velma! Ashley! Can you guys hurry it up? This ghost keep grabbing-!" She was cut off as once again Ashley winced the Luna Ghost grabbed Daphne's butt as she heard her yelped.

Meanwhile Velma by her side was talking to Fred on the talkie walkie.

 _"Please!"_

She heard Daphne pleaded.

"Hang on Daph!" Ashley yelled to her best friend.

"Jinkies." Velma said worried as she stood next to Ashely then started to talk to Fred "Fred, come in, Fred."

Meanwhile with Fred Jones who was swinging the waterhole not paying attention to Velma for a moment but then finally snapped it of it when he heard Velma once again.

 _Fred! Can you hear me?"_

"Fredster here Velms." As he was wearing a ear piece. " _Shockingly, Daphne's been capture again."_ Velma said sarcastically while Ashely scowled at her.

 _"Hey come on how were we suppose to know that the stupid ghost was gonna kidnapped her huh?"_ Ashely said making Fred smile a little as he looked at himself in the mirror.

 _"By now Ash you know that Daph gets kidnap every mystery case."_ Velma pointed out Fred raised a eyebrow as Ashely's voice didn't came in she must of have a good point.

 _"Anyways, that's okay_. _When the Luna Ghost rounds the corner with Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby will pop out of the barrel-."_

"Then you'll activate the conveyor belt, spilling the oil onto the floor." Fred explained the rest of the plan "and Ash will try to save Daph."

 _"Try?"_ Ashely scowled Velma patted her shoulder to calm her down. _"Just remember my plan."_ Velma said.

Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby were in the barrel as Scooby's tail was sticking out in the little hole as The Luna Ghost was still holding the struggling Daphne as he can hear Shaggy's voice.

 _"Like chill out, Scooby Doo."_ Shaggy said in a little fear _"stop shaking."_

 _"Me? That's you."_ Scooby's voice scowled sounded like too Ashely. _Right. It's me. Sorry."_ Shaggy said sheepishly as Ashely rolled her eyes.

 _"Come on boys it's not time to be scared."_ Ashely thought to herself.

All of the sudden the Luna Ghost. Has a little tiny torch with a small fire on it Ashely gasped as he blew it towards the barrel as he started giggling.

As Scooby yelped in pain popping out of the barrel as he tried to blew the fire out as it did he sighed in relieved as the fire went out from his tail as the smoke raised but it went away.

The top of the barrel clanged his head as he made a face as a cringe a little. He perked up a bit as he looked over and saw the Luna Ghost!

"Boo." The Luna Ghost said simply not even trying to scared the dog. Scooby screamed in fear as Shaggy came out scowling a bit but was a little scared at the same time.

"Scooby Doo, what are you doing, man?" He asked as Scooby was trying to warn his best friend about the Ghost as Daphne was still struggling to get free "like, this is no time to.-" he finally noticed Scooby was making faces of the Luna Ghost he froze as dears were caught in the car lights "oh, boy. Like, there's a Ghost right behind me, isn't there?" He asked in fear.

"Uh Huh." Scooby nodded his head in fear. Shaggy finally turned around as both of their jaws dropped in fear.

" **RUN!** " They both screamed out in fear as they both ducked in time before the fire flew towards them as Luna Ghost blew towards them Ashely gasped as she grabbed Velma's arm as she was worried for them as she wants to use her powers to help them.

 _ **(By the way if you guys want me to make a story on how Ashely how got her powers if I should what story I should name it cuz I'm having a hard time? And it's when she got them after her father died.)**_

Velma helped her up as the fire that Ashely can see in Velma's glasses.

Velma pressed the button for a machine that'll trapped the Ghost on the machine it had bucket of oil on it and other things that's part of the machine.

The Luna Ghost looked up.

"Go away! Go!" Scooby said as the oil bucket fell to the ground "run!" As Shaggy was on the button to be the feet while Scooby was on the top to be the eyes as Shaggy was trying to run but it was to slippery because of the oil as Scooby looked down as he realized what happen.

"Like, I'm trying , buddy!" Shaggy said as he tried running but was still in one spot.

"Try?!" Scooby asked as his eyes winded again as he saw the Ghost was just standing there not even Daphne was struggling anymore.

"FRED NOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Both Velma and Ashely screamed for Freddie as Ashely went towards the boys as the Luna Ghost blew the fire once again but barely missed as the boys finally ran off Ashley stopped for a second as she watched them ran off. She sighed as she ran towards the Luna Ghost.

"I got him!" Fred said as he ran towards them but all the sudden he smacked himself in the face of the barrel.

"Look out!" Scooby yelped as Fred went down as Ashely winced as she was trying to reach Daphne who was trying to reach her with wide eyes.

"Don't worry I got ya." Ashely said quietly but the Ghost was to fast making Ashely growled as she wanted to use her powers.

"Fine lets do this the faster way." Ashely smiled as Daphne knew that smiled her eyes winded as she shook her head trying to warn her but it was too late as Daphne all saw was a pink blur the Luna Ghost suddenly turned around grabbed Ashley suddenly threw her the other side of the factory making Ashley screamed as she landed in a whole bunch of boxes.

Velma gasped as she thought her friend was hurt Scooby got worried for his best friend's girlfriend as Fred looked up but was still down.

Daphne who was still in The Luna Ghost's gripped now gagged up was worried for Ashely as the Luna Ghost flew away giggling. Shaggy looked up wondering why the Ghost was giggling which was freaking him out.

"Why is he giggling like that Scoob?" He asked. "Uh, he threw Ashley across the factory!" Scooby yelped. "Like what?!" Shaggy yelped "is she okay man?"

Scooby looked to see that Ashely was weakly sitting up as she held her arm making Scooby sighed in relieved.

"She alright Shaggy let's do this!"

"O-Okay." Shaggy gulped.

As Freddie was laying on his back on the ground he turned the holes as he tried to spray the Luna Ghost but the Ghost kept dodging away but as he dodged all the water Freddie accidentally hit Velma as

"Freeeeedddd!"

Velma screamed falling down as her leg was scraped with the chain as she was hang upside down by her leg but she was safe but very very wet and annoyed as she crossed her arms.

As the net suddenly fell towards Freddie he yelped as the waterholes turned off.

"Sorry Velma." Fred said sheepishly as he looked to see Velma crossing her arms as she was upside down.

"I know, Fred."

As Ashely winced she looked to see that Fred was in the trap that was meant for the Ghost and Velma was chained up by her leg upside down and still no Daphne who was still in a gripped of the Luna Ghost while Shaggy and Scooby were still in the barrel.

"Where's the Ghost?!" Shaggy asked running off as Scooby looked as they can hear the ghost giggling. "He's right behind me!" Scooby yelped skateboard!"

Shaggy accidentally put his foot on the skateboard since he can't see where he was going with one foot as he struggle for balance as Shaggy was screaming while Scooby was yelping.

Shaggy went up to his small yellow railing towards the machine above the smashing together machine ( _ **I have no idea what's it's called if any of you knows what's it called please let me know.)**_ in the middle of the barrel Shaggy had made a hole as his fearful face showed up as he screamed in fear along with Scooby as they made a perfect landing.

In front of them were all kinds of stuff for the machine as they all dodge them screaming their lunges out.

As Shaggy have somehow jumped leaving the skateboard on the ground of the machine dodging the sharp objects he has landed back on the skateboard with them still screaming.

The Luna Ghost came over giggling while Daphne was still struggling. As Shaggy was trying to see if The Ghost was still following but couldn't.

"Is he still after us, Scoob?" Shaggy asked. "Uh Huh." Scooby nodded his head as they both came to this part of the machine that made looked like the skateboard rail where the kids can do tricks on it but it has red lights on it as smoke was coming out of it as the boys were still screaming.

"Banzai!" Scooby giggled meanwhile Shaggy was still screaming his lungs out as he was watching where he was going.

As they finally made it out barely alive the boys landed on the other side of the machine landing as the skateboard made diary of weird lights without them noticing as they were still riding it with Scooby giggling and Shaggy screaming.

"Zoinks! Grab the hook!" Shaggy yelled at Scooby Scooby did what he was told.

"Hold on, Shaggy!" As Scooby grabbed the hook as he swung themselves.

The machine smashed the skateboard as the boys swung themselves towards the Luna Ghost who stopped and turned around to see the boys as Daphne's eyes winded while she was still in his gripped and gagged as she yelped.

The boys swung themselves towards the Ghost as they all fell down towards the boxes of toys trapping the Luna Ghost.

As all the boxes of toys were falling down Fred was helping Ashely ran towards them as he put her arm around his neck as they rushed towards them as he quickly turned off the machine as they quickly rushed towards the boys and Daphne.

"Daphne are you okay?" Velma asked as they saw Scooby's butt was sticking out as his tail was wagging Daphne head came out as she looked annoyed as she un gagged herself.

"I'm so over this damsel-in-distress nonsense." Daphne glared. "Where's Shagster?" Fred asked as Ashely got worried.

"Is he okay?" Ashely asked. Shaggy popped his head out grinning with Scooby next to him also grinning "like, I'm right here man."

"Me too." Scooby grinned. "Hey Scoob, that was fun let's grab another skateboard and like do it again."

"Yeah!" Scooby nodded his head with a giggled.

"You call that fun?" Ashely asked "that crazy Ghost almost blew you into a crispy toast and butter on top and burnt tail toppings."

Scooby shivered a little bit at that.

All of the sudden the Mystery Machine van with a police car came smashing through the factory's walls as Fred quickly put Ashley in his arms bridal style as they all quickly rushed toward to the other side not wanting to get killed since Ashley couldn't walk since the Luna Ghost threw her the other side of the Factory she night of hurt her ankle.

Suddenly a woman with blonde curls, a white top, dark eyes, blue jeans as she suddenly was coming towards the Mystery Gang. Suddenly fans came running towards Fred while some of them came towards Ashely since she's a popular singer but she made them all slow down since she hurt her ankle.

"Hey guys." She smiled as she lean on Shaggy who smiled as Scooby stood by her side just in case as she started to sign autographs and to take photos.

There were some people who were dress like Freddie and some were dress like Ashely some people wanted Ashely and Freddie tone together but they all told them but they just want to be friends beside they don't have feelings for each other Shaggy and Ashely we're dating after all they have them for four years and the fans knew that too.

Some fans who were boys wanted to go out with Ashely but they knew that Ashely were already taken some of them were happy for her some of them were jealous, some of them were a little both.

Ashely started to feel a little crowded Scooby noticed this as he started to get in front of Ashely. "Okay people not too close now if your all fans of Ash you all know that she has claustrophobic so please step away hey maybe go see Fred." Daphne said as all the fans did what they were told as Ashely sighed in relieved as she petted Scooby on the head and behind the ears where he like it and smiled at Daphne in thanks who smiled back as she walked away.

"So like are you okay?" Shaggy asked as he looked at her ankle which was a little red making him worry.

"I'm gonna check it out the ambulance is probably on its way to make sure no one was hurt." Ashley smiled sweetly at him "by the way that was cool with the skateboard."

Shaggy smiled as they both were about to lean in.

"Pam!" But stopped as a reporter called out to Pam who was the one called the Mystery Inc the first place about Luna Ghost "any comments?"

"This is a victory for a celebrity who wants to make a quality vacation action figure." Pam said.

"Fred, what's, the secret of your success?" The reporter asked. "Teamwork." Fred said simply "I do a tremendous amount of teamwork, and.."

Velma frowned as Ashley put a hand on her she was getting frustrated with Freddie taking all the credit from Velma's plans of the cases lately.

"I always have a plan." As he had them came with him. "Yeah...my plan." Velma said sadly as Ashley held her arm feeling sorry for her as Velma smiled sadly towards her.

"I knew from the beginning there was never a Phantom." Fred said as the two polices officers were pulling the Luna Ghost up. "The Luna Ghost is, in fact..."

"Old Man Smithers?!" The Gang said in shock but Velma who probably already knew as Ashley's head shot up in shock from Shaggy's shoulder.

"The creepy janitor?" Pam asked in shock. "Smithers wanted revenge after you refused to go out with him."

"Who wants to go out with him at his age." Ashely mumbled to Shaggy who snickered Velma elbowed her she looked at her best friend who seemed to be smirking a little bit but not saying anything she could hear Scooby giggling a little bit.

"How could you, Pamela?" Smithers asked a little hurt.

"I'm a lover-boy." Smithers said as Pam was getting creeped out "of George Clooney-an proportions."

"Now I know why she was creeped out." Ashely said to the fans who nodded in agreement as Shaggy grinned at her with the fans behind him.

"Fred, how was the Ghost able to fly?" The reporter asked as Velma walked towards Fred, Smithers and the two officers who was holding Smithers.

"I can answer that." Velma said simply "watch." As Velma and Fred pulled down the Luna Ghost costume with Smithers acting grumpy like a child ""these balloons fill with a highly potent helium synthesis, giving the Luna Ghost..." Velma press the red button that was on top of Smithers' chest as the balloons started to fill with air while Smithers was starting to float "his weightless appearance." Velma explained.

"I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids! And your dum dog!" Smithers growled pointed towards Scooby as Ashley smiled as she lean her head on Shaggy's shoulder who crossed his arms smiling "I'll get you for this!"

""Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby cheered with a grinned as Ashley and Shaggy both grinned as Ashely petted his head.

As everybody was now outside to make sure Ashley's ankle was checked out from the ambulance she has to use crutches for the next two weeks and after that she was home free.

They were heading towards the Mystery machine.

"Fred, I can't believe you took credit from my plan again." Velma scowled as Ashely sighed she was getting tired of Freddie taking credits of Velma's plans too.

"Yeah Freddie when are you going to stop that."

"Some plan." Daphne scoffed. "The Ghost pawed me for an hour and a half."

"Daph, it's not our fault you always get kidnapped." Fred said Ashely's eyes winded while Velma just stood there.

""I do not always get kidnapped. Can't believe you'd say that." Daphne said sadly but turned to Ashely "and what was that when I was trying to warn you that Smithers was gonna hurt you?" She turned to Ashley who glared at her.

"I was trying to save you by using my speed to make it faster." Ashely scowled as she opened up the Mystery van and sat in the back to sit down to relax her ankle.

"Not fast enough." Daphne mumble. "What was that?" Ashely glared.

"Oh please." Velma rolled her eyes "you come with your own ransom note."

Daphne turned around as she snatched Velma's glasses away.

"Hey, my glasses!" Velma yelped making Ashley groaned annoyed as she laid on her back as Scooby came by her side sitting down.

"Who's helpless now." Daphne teased as Velma was trying to find Daphne but instead she grabbed Fred's neck and started to choked him making both Scooby and Ashely's eyes winded.

""I'm going to kill you Daphne!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fred yelped "watch the ascot!" Fred pushed her away.

"Daph." Ashely warned Daphne who rolled her eyes as she gave Velma her glasses back who snatched her glasses back.

"Hey you guys, look, I know I'm just the dude that carries the bags, but it seems to me we all play an important part of this group." Shaggy smiled. Ashley looked up from petting Scooby who had his head on her lap "I mean we're just like a big delicious banana split. Fred, you're the big banana. Daphne's the pastrami and fun flavored ice cream. Ash, you're the chocolate syrup. And Velma, you're the sweet and sour mustard sauce that goes on top." Shaggy smiled.

"Mm-mm." Scooby grinned licking his lips as his head was shot up from Ashley's lap. "That's sounds pretty good, doesn't it?" Shaggy grinned.

Ashley rolled her eyes smiling.

"You know what Shaggy?" Velma asked Ashley could hear the sadness in her voice she looked at Velma "you've really put it in perspective for me." She looked all of them who was looking at them as Shaggy smiled not noticing her sadness voice.

"Thanks."

"I quit."

Ashely's eyes winded as Scooby whimpered with his head on her lap once again as she petted his head.

"No." Shaggy shook his head. Daphne looked at her in shock.

"No way, you can't quit."

Ashely smiled maybe Daphne can talk her out of this but soon frowned in horror "I was going to quit in, like, two seconds. Now everyone will think I copied of the smart girl!" Daphne stomped her foot like a child.

"Now, wait a minute, wait a minute." Ashely smiled yes there was still Freddie maybe he can-.

"Maybe I quit."

Scratched that. Ashely's shoulders slumped as Scooby nudged her hand as he looked up at her with his big brown puppy eyes.

"I-I Do." Daphne looked at him with sad eyes as Shaggy looked down sadly.

Velma had her hands behind her back as she was looking down sadly.

"Yeah, I quit!" Freddie was walking away. "I'm out here." Velma walked off.

"Velms." Ashely called out but Velma didn't looked back but what Ashely didn't know that she had little bit of tears rolling down her face.

"Good riddance!" Daphne left.

"Don't-. No. Don't go." Shaggy tried to called them back but they never came back as they all walked away "come on guys, don't do this."

"Shag." Shaggy looked towards his girlfriend "I don't think they're coming back." She whispered as she hugged Scooby's head softly who whimpered.

"Please don't go." Shaggy begged.

Scooby whimpered as Shaggy sighed sadly as he walked over to Ashely and Scooby as he sat down next to her who still was hugging Scooby.

"Do I quit?" Scooby whimpered looking up at Shaggy with big brown eyes.

"No Scoob." Shaggy said with a quiet voice "friends don't quiet." As he said that Ashely smiled sadly as she brought her two boys together in a hug as Shaggy put his arm around her and his other around Scooby and they made a group hug.

As Ashley got up in the front with Shaggy while Scooby was in the back of the van looking out of the window sadly.

"It looks like it's you, me and Ash for a while." Shaggy said. "What now guys?" Scooby asked his two friends.

"I guess we'll all just do what we do best Scoob." Ashley smiled sadly as she looked at him who was looking at outside still.


End file.
